Your Song
by NxMxWxJxLuver
Summary: Destiny is Blair's younger sister with a seceret.. She is inlove with Nate and of course Gossip Girl is here to tell all about what happens with our New York Elite and all the Drama. Being Rich is never easy. AU story and probably Nate/OC, Blair/Chuck
1. Chapter 1

_**Gossip Girl here and do I have news for you, a lot is happening at Upper east side in New York. Serena Van der Woodsen was spotted at gran central bags in hand and here to stay for good. I wonder how our little own Blair Waldorf is going to take it, and more with the words that our golden boy Nate Archibald has a thing for Serena and also starting to see that little Destiny Waldorf isn't so little anymore as her and her best friend little Jenny is getting higher up in the popularity letter. I bet lonely boy had not either been prepared to see his long lost love back in town and Chuck Bass always being well Chuck. Who is to give you to news about all this drama but me, Don't worry I have my ways. **_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XoXo Gossip Girl.**_

_**Starring:**_

_**Miley Cyrus as Destiny Waldorf**_

_**.**_

_**Romurs has It when B is away Dess and N comes out to play**_

_*Sees kissing Nate as he pushed back on her bed*_

_**Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald**_

_**.**_

_**Will our Golden Boy make up his mind who he wants?**_

_sees going through pictures on his phone and sighs.*_

_**Leoghton Meester as Blair Waldorf**_

_**.**_

_**This Audrey Hepburn is more what meets the eye. **_

_Sees kissing Chuck in the limo*_

_**Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey**_

_**.**_

_**Little J is maybe not so little anymore**_

_Sees Jenny dancing around in her underwear*_

_**Ed WestWick as Chuck Bass**_

_**.**_

_**Will our Bass ever slow down?**_

_**Blake Lively as Serena Van der Woodesen**_

_**.**_

_**What will Serena bring with her now when she is back?**_

_**Penn Badgley as Daniel Humphrey**_

_**.**_

_**Will Our Lonley boy ever talk to his long love?**_

_**Jessica Szhor as Vanessa Abrams**_

_**.**_

_**Connor Paolo as Eric Van der Woodsen**_

_**.**_

_**Where is E holding up? Is he on vication?**_

_**Emily Osment as Briana Van der Woodsen**_

_**.**_

_**What will this Van der Woodsen girl bring to Upper East Side? Gossip Girl has the answers. **_

_**Alright so this serie is little AU and more I need your help, Should Destiny be Hannah Montana? if so I will make this a cross over :P  
**_

_**Tell me your favorite couples, trust me this will have plenty of different I can atleast say my favorite is Chuck/Blair and I think Destiny and Nate will end up together in the end but it's a long way there :)  
**_

_**Tell me also what Briana is going to be like or who you think,  
**_

_**Is Gossip Girl always gonna be a seceret or...?  
**_

_**I'm working on the first chapter at this moment so Review to answer my questions please :)  
**_


	2. Pilot

_**Alright it's a bit short but this is following the pilot episode and so will the next one as well.  
**_

_**I changed Destiny and Brianna's names to Miley and Emily so yeah :) Emily is Lily from Hannah and they are best friends with Jenny as you will see :)**_

* * *

_**Spotted: Hannah Montana left the studio with a smile on her face to her fans but she seemed to be in a hurry and get this, Hannah was seen without her best friend Lola, some trouble in friend paradise? On to other news that is the biggest ever, thanks to one of my many sources Meleni91 spotted at the grand central bags in hand, was it not only a year ago "it" girl mysteriously disappeared for "Boarding" School and just as sudden she is back. Don't Believe me? See for yourselves! Lucky for us Meleny91 send us a picture, thanks Mel! **_

**Miley's pov**

I looked down at my phone in shocked, Serena was back. I could only think what Blair Waldrof would say about it all, I knew little more about what Blair felt but never spoke about it. I had my hood on as I slipped into the bathroom seeing Blair,

"Help, now" I took of the blonde wig and I was not hannah anymore, I was just Miley Waldorf again.

Confused? Let me help you get on track here, my name is Miley Waldorf and I'm soon fifteen years old. I live at Upper east side with my sister Blair Waldorf. in my little family on the rich side we have Nate Archibald Chuck's best friend and... my crush, of course Blair Waldorf is Nate's girlfriend and both of them see me as their little sister and Serena Van Der Woodsen who left a year ago and as you know she is back now. I'm close friends to her younger siblings Eric And Emily who are twins and me and Emily makes a good group with Jenny Humphrey and I'm friends with her brother Dan and his best friend Vanessa so I got two families. Upper east side and Brooklyn and the Brooklyn side is a bit funnier. What all this has in common is that they know my secret, I'm Hannah Montana and has been for two years now, I have been able to foll Gossip Girl right under her nose, Lola is really Emily and my secret stylist is Jenny. Alright back to the present now.

Blair caught the wig and hide it and give me my dress, It has in knee high sunny dress in a nude color, I slipped on a couple of Dolce & Gabbana Mary Jane pumps as Blair brushed my hair, she may hate Chuck but she loved me as I loved her. I looked at her through the mirror.

"I guess you know.." Blair met my eyes and sighed continue with what she was doing and I took it as a yes. Blair set down the brush and walked out, she was a true mystery sometimes and I don't think even Nate knew her completely. I sighed following after her walking around the Waldorf home, Blair's mom was also important for Hannah since she designs cloths to her officially, I had always managed my three life's from each other pretty good. My heart started to ache all of a sudden, Blair passed me with Nate and they walked into her room, What I would need now was my girls and some Ben and Jerry. Emily was somewhere in the room I just did not know where. Suddenly _True friend _playing in my purse and I smiled already knowing who it was.

"Girl please tell me you're coming to save me" I hear two laughs on the other end and I realized Emily and Jenny had called me to a three way.

"Oh come on what about me?" Emily asked, I smiled looking around for her.

"We can go to Jenny and have a better party in our pajamas" Both the girls laughed,

"You know that sounds really good, I'm soon home so I'll get things ready" Emily showed up behind me and we smiled to each other.

I was about to open my mouth when I heard some one.

"Serena Van der Woodsen? It's that you?" The blonde turned around and Emily ran fast up to Serena hugging her.

"We'll see you soon Jenny" I said as I hung up to hug her too.

"Serena! Your back!" She smiled and looked at Emily and whispered.

"Where's mom?" Emily sighed and started showing her where as I followed, we saw Lily Van Der Woodsen standing there talking and laughing.

"mom? Mom?" Lilly turned around to see her oldest daughter, she hugged her tight as I and Emily watched.

"So where is he?.. What they have not let him out yet?" Emily looked down and I hugged her, I knew this was about Emily's twin Eric. It's really a long story that but he is the reason Serena is back. I heard them talking but my eyes were focused on Nate who came out but he saw Serena, He was walking over to her but Blair showed up and her eyes widened. As a good actress Blair was she put on a fake smile to great her best friend while Nate was in the background.

"Serena! Hi" Eleanor Waldorf showed up.

"I'll set you a seat next to Blair" Serena smiled but shook her head.

"Actually there's somewhere I have to be. I..I don't feel well and I just wanted to come by and say Hi. I'll see you at school tomorrow" Serena whispered to Emily then left.

"Is it true Serena was there barley 90 seconds?" Jenny asked as we all sat on her bed eating ice cream. Emily rolled her as as she layed on her stomach.

"Yes and then she just left but let's not think about that please" Jenny and I understood and nodded.

"We promise" We all smiled and continue to eat our ice cream, Dan showed up.

"pizzas!" I saw Emily blush and giggled as Jenny stood up taking the Pizzas from her brother and smiled.

"Thank you dear brother now leave to stalk your love" She hit him over the head as we other giggles, Emily had the biggest crush on Dan but we all knew he had always liked Serena and Emily always acted like she did not mind but Jenny and I knew better. Suddenly our phones started to with the latest Gossip and of course about Chuck hooking up with some girl, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the phones and turned them of.

"no more phones or Gossip girls other wise we can't sleep and it's school tomorrow so we will shut these things of and go to sleep, you girls got it?" Jenny and Emily laughed and jumped to their sleeping spaces, I would be good mother one day I thought as I smiled proudly to myself and laid down myself and closed my eyes. Sadly my dreams were about the prince I could never have, he was with another Waldorf

* * *

_**As you saw I wrote that everyone of her friends knows that she is Hannah but if you think someone should not know yet and they find out later you can write that**_

_**and future couples or parings that will come and go to make mroe drama would be perfect, please review and let me know :)  
**_


End file.
